


Blame the Drink

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Rick and Merle get stuck in a house waiting out the night, Merle finds whiskey to pass the time. Not one to pass up a more tolerable Merle, Rick partakes in the activities as well.





	Blame the Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot and I had fun writing it.

Getting trapped in a house on a run with Merle wasn’t exactly Rick’s definition of a good time, but here he was. The run lasted longer than they’d anticipated, and it had gotten dark. Rick couldn’t help but wonder where all these walkers disappeared to in the day time. He was standing at the window, peeking outside through the sheets they’d used to cover the windows. Merle had disappeared into the kitchen a while ago, and had just recently returned with an unopened bottle of whiskey. He was lying on the couch now, drinking. Rick was trying to just ignore him. He didn’t know how Merle got when he was drunk, and frankly, he didn’t want to know.

“Officer Friendly,” Merle beckoned softly.

Rick glanced over at him, at least Merle still had the good sense to keep his voice down.

“What?” Rick grumbled.

Merle waved him over

“C’mere,” He hummed “They're gonna notice the light if ya keep peekin’ outside like that.”

Rick huffed and left the window, he supposed Merle was right but he didn’t have to like it. He pushed Merle’s legs off the couch and sat down. Merle just chuckled and held out the bottle, offering Rick a drink

“Gonna be a long night, might as well?” He suggested “It’ll make me easier to tolerate.”

Rick was had at the possibility of Merle being easier to put up with, so he grabbed the bottle and took a swig before passing it back. Merle hummed indifferently and continued to drink slowly. Rick frowned, he seemed surprisingly subdued when he drank, the exact opposite of what meth seemed to do to him, if the rooftop had been any indication.

Although he hated to admit it, drinking did help to pass the time, and Rick felt more than a little light headed by the time they’d polished off the bottle. Merle seemed content, maybe even a little tired. Rick couldn’t keep his eyes off that tantalizing lick of skin peeking out from where Merle’s tank top had started to ride up. It had been awhile since he’d been drunk, he’d forgotten he tended to get a bit horny when he drank. He let a hand slip over to gently caress Merle’s thigh. Merle opened his eyes and he looked over at Rick before stretching his legs out and resting them in Rick’s lap. Rick continued his gentle touches, just feeling Merle’s denim clad legs

“Yer shirt’s ridin’ up,” He informed.

Merle glanced down and shrugged

“Ain’t naked,” He drawled, slurring just a bit.

Rick reached up to feel Merle’s skin, smirking when he shuddered a bit

“Could be,” He purred.

Merle snorted a little giggle

“Yer flirty when ya drink,” He teased.

Rick gently slipped his hand up Merle’s shirt to feel the skin hiding there. Merle lifted his arms a bit, just letting Rick strip him. He shivered lightly, watching as Rick tossed his tank top aside. Rick nestled between Merle’s legs and ran his hands over his abdomen

“Look at ya,” He purred, leaning down to nip at Merle’s collar bone.

Merle tilted his head back and gasped, spreading his legs a little wider

“Daddy,” He whined.

Rick shuddered and got to work removing Merle’s jeans

“Ya gonna be a good boy fer daddy?” He cooed.

Merle swallowed thickly and nodded, grabbing at Rick’s biceps, forgetting, in his drunken haze, that he was missing a hand. Rick cursed softly when Merle’s knife dug into him a bit. Not enough to cause any serious damage, but enough to draw blood. He sat back and carefully eased the prosthetic off Merle’s stump

“Careful,” He teased, dropping it to the floor with a loud thunk.

Merle grinned sheepishly and shrugged

“Fergot I don’t got a hand there anymore,” He chuckled.

Rick just smiled before grabbing Merle’s right arm and pressing a kiss to the stump. Merle squirmed and bit and pulled his arm away

“Feels weird,” He pouted.

Rick hushed him gently and pressed a kiss to his lips. Merle kind of just let Rick do whatever, relaxing back against the arm of the couch. Rick leaned back and struggled to strip, fighting with his belt in his drunken state. Merle sat up and kissed Rick deeply, reaching down and pulling his belt open as he did. Rick smiled into the kiss

“How’re ya better than me at that when ya only got one hand,” He scolded.

Merle shrugged and lied back down

“Practice,” He cooed.

Rick quickly shoved his pants off with an irritated grunt before getting comfortable between Merle’s legs again

“I don’t got nothin’,” He slurred “Are ya clean?”

Merle glanced upwards, like he was thinking

“Uh… No? Yeah! Yeah, I’m clean,” He babbled before giggling.

Rick probably should’ve taken that as a red flag, but he was too drunk to care. He gently caressed Merle’s hips

“Bumpy,” He commented absent-mindedly while running his fingers over a scar.

He wrapped a hand around Merle’s shaft and gave it a firm squeeze

“I haven’t been with a guy in years,” He mumbled.

Merle panted softly, humping up into Rick’s hand, steadily growing hard

“Well, if yer bad, I’m prolly too drunk ta tell,” He sing-songed reassuringly.

Rick chuckled, leaning down to kiss Merle again as he slowly jerked him off. Merle cooed happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck, pulling him close. Rick cursed softly under his breath when he unintentionally ground his erection against Merle’s thigh

“Fuck, babe, I gotts fuck ya,” He groaned, pulling away to jerk off a bit.

Merle pushed himself up onto his elbows and licked his lips

“Yer big,” He praised, spreading his legs a bit more “C’mon then.”

Rick looked around before grabbing the bottle of lotion off the table. It’d have to do. He was too drunk and horny to put a lot of thought into this. He slicked up three fingers before slowly pressing them into Merle, who tensed a bit and whimpered

“Eager much?” He chirped.

Rick kissed his cheek as he clumsily worked Merle open. Merle took deep breaths and dug his nails into Rick’s back, whimpering softly. Rick carefully pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick, awkwardly lining it with Merle’s hole

“Okay?” He figured he should ask, he may be drunk, but he wasn’t a douche.

Merle nodded

“Please,” He whimpered, dick twitching with the need to cum.

Rick kissed his cheek and slowly pressed inside, groaning at the tight heat. Merle bit his lip and cursed softly, burying his face in the crook of Rick’s neck

“Daddy,” He moaned.

Rick tilted his head back and cursed, Merle was going to be the death of him. He would die in a fog of drunken breath and sweat, but he would die happy. He gripped Merle’s hips and quickly rutted into him, groaning at the slick tightness

“Yer so fuckin’ perfect,” He praised “Daddy’s perfect little baby.”

Merle shuddered and tightened up around Rick as he sobbed. Rick was rutting right against his prostate, and his cock was caught between them, Rick’s coarse pubic hair scrubbing against it. The pleasure wracking his body coupled with Rick’s generous praise was driving Merle wild. He was  _ so  _ close.

“Daddy, can I cum?” He pleaded, burying his hand in Rick’s hair.

Rick pulled back just slightly so he could see Merle’s face, biting his lip at the sight. Merle was deeply flushed, with his lower lip held between his teeth, tears beading at the corners of his eyes from frustration. Rick nodded

“Fuck. A’ course ya can cum,” He purred.

Merle cursed and threw his head back as he came with a slurred sob. Rick covered his mouth, so as to not alert the walkers, and suck his teeth into Merle’s shoulder as he came. Rick cursed softly, continuing to slowly rut into Merle as he road out his orgasm, before pulling out and flopping down next to him. Merle rested his head against Rick’s chest and nuzzled his neck. Rick wrapped an arm around Merle and kissed his forehead

“I love ya,” He cooed sleepily.

Merle peeked up at him and grinned excitedly

“I love ya too,” He chirped before relaxing to get some sleep.

The walkers had basically cleared out by the time morning came around, and Rick awoke with a splitting hangover. He groaned and covered his eyes. He shuddered slightly when lips pressed against his neck

“Hungover, Officer?” Merle teased before nipping Rick’s earlobe.

What they’d done that night came back at once, hitting Rick like a truck and he blushed violently, quickly sitting up and immediately falling off the couch when he moved to scramble away. Merle just looked down at him, head propped up on his hand, gaze a little concerned

“Y’okay?” He chuckled.

Rick rubbed the back of his head, where he hit it against the coffee table. A series of events that certainly did  _ not  _ help his hangover. He peeked up at Merle and winced before scrambling to grab his clothes and get dressed

“Last night  _ never  _ leaves this house!” He huffed.

Merle sat up and rolled his eyes before averting his gaze

“Fine… Whatever,” He grumbled.

Rick tossed Merle his clothes and turned around

“Get dressed. We gotta get outta here,” He ordered.

He listened to the rustling of clothes as Merle got dressed and watched as he walked by before following him out of the house.

The drive back to the prison was silent and awkward. Rick had learned very quickly that Merle hadn’t been drunk enough to black out on that night. He remembered it. Rick… Didn’t. Not entirely. He knew they had sex, but he couldn’t remember any of the details. So he was a bit of a light-weight. Shoot him. He chanced a glance at Merle, who had his arms crossed, and was looking out the window. Merle had woken Rick up with kissing and nuzzling, and Rick found himself a little worried about what that meant. They’d been drinking, Rick had clearly been drunk, so there was no way Merle had thought it was anything more than drunken sex... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Rick, Merle's pissed because you told him you loved him while you were drunk and now you're acting weird. He's offended my good bitch.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
